1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety and rescue extrication equipment, and more particularly to a firefighter's rope bag adapted for rapid deployment of fire resistant rope for use in navigating and evacuating smoke-filled structures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Firefighting frequently requires rapid ingress and egress from burning, smoke-filled buildings. Reliably and accurately navigating burning structures can be made difficult, if not virtually impossible, by the urgency of rescue, blinding smoke-filled spaces, and the need to explore unknown labyrinthine layouts. It has therefore become a safety practice for firefighters to use a rope for guidance when entering a burning building. The rope is connected to an outside fixture or person and is then paid out as the firefighter enters the building. Should the firefighter  become disoriented, he can use the rope for a sure route back out of the structure.
The present invention is an improved rope bag that provides a means for rapid deployment of safety rope and also comprises an auxiliary tool carrier.